godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/"First" mission with the new recruit
At the God Arc Storage Room Licca: Good morning Ken. Your god arc have been shaking, by the way. I don't know why... Oh it's shaking more harder... Ken: ... big sweat I grab my god arc an- God Arc: (KEN!! WHAT HAPPEN!?!?! ARE YOU OK!?!?! shaking) Ken: (Calm the fuck down will ya? Nothing happen) God Arc: (Thank goodness~ stop shaking) Licca: Oh it's stop shaking... You sure know how to calm down a god arc Ken: It's probably heard me scream earlier Licca: Oh yeah the scream, what happen? Ken: An accident... God Arc: (WHAT!??! ACCIDENT?!?! YOU SAID NOTHING HAPPEN!? start shaking again) Licca: Owh, there it goes again... Ken: ... (Calm down! It's a small accident) God Arc: (Alright Ken, I'm going to trust what you saying) The door open and Misaka step inside Licca: You must be Misaka, I'm Licca, god arc specialist Misaka: Nice to meet you bow Ken: She's gonna be taking a mission Licca: Oh, I just finish maintenance her god arc Misaka: Thank you Licca bow Licca: Ahh, there's no need to thank me, it's my job after all Ken: Come on, the faster we do it, the better Misaka: Right! At the City (of Mercy) Ken: Now, listen, Aragami do everything they got to kill you so stay focus and don't let your guard down Misaka: Right Ken: I"m going to scout the west of the church, when I found a target, move in Misaka: Right Ken: Say something else than "right" Misaka: Huh? Ken: Nevermind... drop down Misaka: Be careful Ken: There one, come here Misaka: Alright jump down Ken: That thing is called Zygote, it's quite pathetic at close range combat but don't let your guard down. It's long range combat is quite dangerous, here's the plan, I shoot it down with my gun and you deal the blow Misaka: Sound easy Ken: Get ready change to gun mode and start barraging the Zygote Zygote: RAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Misaka: (Ken is so cool...) Ken: Oi, focus firing bullets Misaka: Ah sorry... Zygote: RRAAAAAAAAAA- fall down Ken: It's down go!! Misaka: Raaaaaaaaa! running toward the Zygote and start slicing it Zygote: RAAAaaaaaaaaa.... Ken: It's dead, stop slicing it Misaka: Oh... we did it Ken: Now the important part, devour the body Misaka: Why? Ken: First, to make sure it really dead by extracting it's core. Second, to get it's materials Misaka: Ahhh... question, who you do with the materials? Ken: To either maintain the Base or upgrade your blade, gun and shield Misaka: Ahhh... Well then devour the body Orgetail: RAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!! jump of the church Ah it's jump toward Misaka... I push her out of the way and in process it landed on me Ken: Gahhhkk!! Orgetail: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!! try to bite Ken Misaka: Ken!! I block it with my hand and stab it in the mouth. It fall off. Misaka: Ken! run toward Ken Are you alright? Ken: I'm fine stand up Misaka: I though you gonna die there Ken: Not in a million years pull out his god arc. ''Devour it, I'll explain what this is She start devouring the body Ken: It's called Orgetail. They usually easy to handle but don't let them surround you. They have an easy attack pattern Misaka: I'll try to not let them surround me Few other Aragami start coming this way Ken: ''sign ''The Orgetail's scream probably attracted them Misaka: Ahhhhhh, what should we do?? Ken: At this situation, you must stay calm. Never let your panic take over, let's hide behind the church She nodded 'Behind the church' Ken: Watch my back Misaka: You don't have to worry about that ''put her fist on her chest Ken: (Ugh... Ah shit, a Vajra. This gonna be bad if it come here...) The Vajra start walking toward Ken and Misaka Ken: (Fuuuuuuuuuuu-) Misaka, hear me, there a Vajra coming this way. Misaka: Ahuh Ken: I'm going to use a flash grenade, when it blinded by the flash, you stab it's left. Got that? Misaka: Yup Ken: (Alright...) It start getting close It turn toward Ken and Misaka Ken: Cover your ears and eyes! throw a flash grenade Misaka: Nyaa! close her eyes and ears Bang Ken: Now!! stab it's right eye Misaka: Hyaaaaa!! stab it's left eye Vajra: ROOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!! Ken: Let's run! At east side of the church Misaka: breathing heavily ''I can't believe that plan worked Ken: Don't put your guard down yet, I'm going to the Director, keep my back safe ''pull phone out and start dialing the Director Misaka: No problem~ Director Johannes: Hello, Ken? Is there something wrong? (I doing this to "show" that Misaka can't hear him well) Ken: We're in a bad situation, there's a Vajra here Director Johannes: Hmm, that is bad, I'll sent the 1st unit to kill it Ken: Thanks and make it quick stop the call Misaka: Are we going to be ok? Ken: We're ok as long we're hiding Misaka: Are you sure? Ken: Yes, trust me Few minutes later My phone ringing, it's the Director Ken: Did they kill the Vajra? Director Johannes: Yes, you're safe now. Come back right away before stuff get ugly again Ken: Right the call cut off Misaka: Can we go back now? Ken: Yeah, before things get rough again Misaka: feewwww~ At the God Arc Storage Room Licca: Welcome back~, how's the mission Ken: Not smooth, that for sure Licca: What happen? Misaka: Well, there's a Vajra near our location. I think you know the rest Licca: That's why the 1st unit goes out Misaka: Yep smile Ken: That is not the thing you suppose to be happy with I just notice that my god arc have been silence the whole time Ken: (Oi, you usually talk all the time) God Arc: (You think you can keep it hide huh) Ken: (Hiding what?) God Arc: (That girl sleep with you, didn't her?) (Baluar: that really doesn't sound good) Ken: (What? Don't throw bullshit stuff at me) God Arc: (Stop lying, I can see through it) Ken: (sign ''Alright, it did happen but Dr. Sakaki make her do it) God Arc: (Huph!) Ken: (What!? You still upset by that!? It's already in the past, forget it) Suddenly my god arc become really heavy Ken: Ghh- Licca: What happen? Ken: I don't know... Licca: Put it in the case, I'll check it later I put my god arc in it's case, man my back almost broke... 'from here' Ken: I'll go to the Director Office and report on stuff, Misaka, you go and have a rest Misaka: Thanks 'At the Director Office''' Director Johannes: Good to see that you are fine Ken: Luckily, we manage to "blind" that Vajra Director Johannes: Hmm, that why Lindow said it was rampaging Ken: Other than that, nothing strange really happen Director Johannes: If you keep this up, you both can become the most elite Gods Eater here. Surpassing even the most experienced Gods Eater Elite huh... I'll probably die before I become one... Category:Blog posts